


Lavender and Clover

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Hell that is, Egg Laying, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Oviposition, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst seized the opportunity to offer some words of consolement to her mate. "It's gonna be okay, Peri," she said. "You just gotta remember to breathe and push when they say you can."</p><p>"I know, but..." Peridot couldn't help but wince as a twinge surged through her midsection. "Oh hell, it hurts..." She wrapped her arms around Amethyst's neck and placed her in a headlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and Clover

"You... You're pregnant?!" Amethyst asked Peridot in complete and utter shock.

"Yes, it would appear so," Peridot responded grimly.

"Didn't those medics on Homeworld tell you you couldn't have gemlings?"

"Yes, they did but it appears they made a few... errors when examining me."

Amethyst sprang up and down while trying not to explode with joy. "Who cares about that?! I'm gonna be a mother! This is so exciting!"

"Maybe for you it is!" Peridot snapped at her egg donor. "But I do not consider myself a mother! I am supposed to be collecting data and reporting to my superiors, not looking after children!" She retracted a bit when she noticed Amethyst tearing up, perhaps at her outburst. "Are you crying?"

"Yeah..." Amethyst sniffled.

"You will have to excuse me there." Peridot sighed and pinched the skin of her bridge with two of her disembodied fingers. "I believe hormones are starting to kick in already." She glanced down at her midsection which was already starting to show. "This can only end well."

**Several weeks later...**

"Hey, P, how are you?" Amethyst asked her egg carrier first thing after returning from the Big Donut. "The gang and I just went out and got some food."

The purple Gem laid down a box of donuts in plain view on the counter; as the very gravid Peridot could see, the pastries themselves seemed to be an assortment of various flavors (mostly chocolate) but none of them really seemed to click to her.

"I can see that," Peridot stated very matter-of-factly. "If you don't mind my asking, how did Rose Quartz cope with this situation while she was carrying the Steven to term?"

"It's just Steven, Peri," Amethyst said. "Well anyway, she seemed very at peace while she was pregnant... or some shit. I don't know, ask Pearl about it. I'd betcha since she loved her so much that she'd know all the details." She then walked over to Peridot's stomach and placed her hands on both sides, making sure to gently touch the slight ridges and outlines as she stroked her palms over the skin. "So how's everybody doing?"

"The gemlings have been developing normally, last I checked."

"That sounds great!"

"It's strange as well. I would have thought that I was too- how do the humans say it? -cold-hearted for something like this, but they somehow won me over. I do not even know what it was, to be honest, but at this point I am too exhausted to care."

Amethyst gasped. "It was love, wasn't it?" she asked sweetly. "C'mon, P, it had to have been that!"

"Perhaps." Peridot said. "Why do you think that is?"

"Duh! All mothers feel love for their babies."

"That's an absolute if I have ever heard of one."

"Well, it's true!"

Peridot couldn't help but smile at this. It was actually quite funny having Amethyst try to win an argument with her; however, why the purple Gem even bothered to do that at all when she could've easily bailed out was anybody's guess. Her one moment of amusement was soon interrupted when she felt one of the eggs drop into her pelvic area. At this, she cringed.

"You okay, P?" Amethyst asked out of concern.

"I am fine," Peridot answered her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Right after she said this, Peridot noticed a translucent chartreuse slime leaking from her orifice and began to panic. That's when she knew that the time had come.

"Amethyst?" she whimpered in immense pain. "I think I just went into labor..."

"Shit...!" Amethyst hissed loud enough for Garnet and Pearl to hear.

Sure enough, the purple and green Gems heard Garnet break through the door and rush in, with Pearl following right behind her. As soon as the pink and white Gems saw what was happening, they immediately started preparing for what was to come; this, of course, involved carrying her all the way upstairs to Steven's "room," placing her down on the bed, and removing any article of clothing that would otherwise be an inconvenience.

Peridot could hardly believe this was happening. It felt like someone was running her over with their car again and again, and it hurt so badly that she had to wonder how human females could withstand this much pain. All she could do at this point was let the others do what they had to do and do whatever they asked her to do. Strangely, it seemed redolent of the experiments she used to help perform alongside her peers on indigenous Gems in Homeworld (mainly for scientific reasons) except here, the tables seemed to have been turned.

"Alright, Pearl," Garnet said. "You know what we have to do?"

"Yes, I do!" Pearl answered in a sing-song manner while vigorously nodding her head.

"Good. Just make sure Steven doesn't come up here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Amethyst seized the opportunity to offer some words of consolement to her mate. "It's gonna be okay, Peri," she said. "You just gotta remember to breathe and push when they say you can."

"I know, but..." Peridot couldn't help but wince as a twinge surged through her midsection. "Oh hell, it hurts..." She wrapped her arms around Amethyst's neck and placed her in a headlock.

"I know it, P, but at the end of all this we're gonna be the best parents ever. I just know it!"

"Like you know anything about parenting. You're not the one who has to lay here."

"Still, we'll have all these beautiful little gemlings to raise and Garnet and Pearl are gonna help out. Heck, I think Steven will love them!"

Another much more intense twinge had hit the green Gem just then so she couldn't speak; however, she was able to smirk a bit to show how touched she was by that statement. She knew Amethyst and the others could see it too, but she was too immobilized with pain to care.

"Can you see anything, Pearl?" Garnet asked her girlfriend.

"Not yet," the white Gem mumbled as she closely inspected Peridot's rapidly-widening cloaca. "The first egg should come along in a few minutes though."

Peridot tried to keep herself from screaming as the egg approached the opening more and more, seemingly by the second, only to recede by about an inch or so a bit later.

"So where's Steven?" Amethyst asked out of curiosity.

"He's probably with Connie or Lapis," Garnet figured. "If we're lucky, he won't be home for a while."

All four of the Gems almost breathed sighs of relief when Peridot suddenly cried out in pain.

"Oh, dear!" Pearl exclaimed. "I think she's ready!"

The white Gem got herself into position.

"Peridot, at the count of three we need you to push, okay?" Garnet asked of her.

Fully aware of what was about to happen next, the green Gem nodded her head slowly.

"Okay then," the hot pink Gem breathed. "One... two... three!"

Peridot screamed as loudly as she could while she pushed with all her might. She couldn't be certain how many eggs she'd be laying exactly, but if she had to guess, she was going to lay about five or six of them. Amethyst, meanwhile, had underestimated Peridot's strength since now she was practically having the life squeezed out of her; if more pressure were to be applied, she'd have to retreat into her gem. As for the other two Gems in the room, they were both intent on completing this latest mission and doing so with 100% success.

"You're doing great, P," Amethyst choked out with encouragement. "You can do this!"

Peridot could only glance back with gratitude, but Amethyst just did not seem to give a damn. She only cared about her mate and the gemlings coming out of this alive.

The green Gem continued to struggle for a bit longer while she continued to push, but after only an hour or so, she finally laid her first egg.

"Oh my gosh, you did it!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

The egg was a faded lavender color with bright green speckles interspersed throughout the shell and it was shaped much like an ostrich egg, only a bit smaller and a bit wider.

"I am not going to lie," answered her mate. "It's one of the most colorful eggs I have seen in my life."

"Well, we're not done yet," Garnet interjected. "This is going to be a long day for us all."

"C'mon, Peri," Amethyst cheered on. "You can kick these things' asses! I believe in you! Why don't we play some awesome birthing music while we're at it?"

"No, thank you." Peridot answered dismissively.


End file.
